theninjawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Flash Step
Type: Taijutsu Subtype: Stance Rank: 9 Complex: B-Class * Learn DC: 23 Learn Success: 3 Perform DC: 24 Perform Rank: 11 * Time: 1 swift action Range: Personal Area: Duration: Stance * Description: This stance allows the user to perform high speed movements in quick bursts to travel long distances in short periods of time. This distance is calculated in leaps, and depends on the user's movement speed. Converting a move action to leap movement costs 1 chakra; hustling for 1 round costs 3 chakra. Each 5 foot block of movement during a move action becomes, or can become, a leap movement (a character with a 30 feet movement speed can take up to 6 leaps in a move action). Non-permanent movement speed increases do not change the number of leaps the user can take during a single move action. Passing through a threatened area during a leap movement does not provoke an attack of opportunity, but beginning a leap in one may. While hustling, the user gains additional leaps equal to his character level, active Speed ranks and Dexterity modifier. The user can convert up to 1 round of hustling movement to leap movement per point of his Constitution modifier every minute, and no two consecutive rounds. Each round over that limit, or each time the user hustles two rounds in a row, he must make a Constitution check or become fatigued for 1 minute (DC 10, +1 per successful checks that day). Each leap allows the user to instantly move 20 feet in any direction, or 10 feet uphill (up to a 45 degree incline) or 30 feet downhill (up to a 45 degree decline). The base difficulty class to spot the in mid-leap or in-between leaps increases by 20 and the user suffers no penalty to Hide checks to move at normal speed. The high speed sight 4 or higher extraordinary ability negates the Spot check increment. Each leap must begin and end on a solid surface that can support the user's weight, or the user will not be able to take another. The distance of each leap is halved when wearing medium armor. It is not possible to take any leaps in heavy armor. The user cannot take a leap through an obstructed area, an area that would decrease his movement speed, or while encumbered, heavily encumbered, entangled, fatigued, staggered, exhausted or unable to run or charge or while wearing heavy armor. While taking a leap movement, the user still leaves footprints and can still trigger traps, but he gains a +4 bonus to Defense and saving throws against each traps. Traps will not normally stop leap movement, unless explicitely specified in the trap's description. * Mastery: The first step of mastery in this technique allows the user to halve the distance of hisleaps for a single move action.The third step of mastery in this technique allows the user to take leaps whileencumbered, but not heavily encumbered.The fifth step of mastery in this technique allows the user to convert a single move actionper round to leap movement at no cost if he converts no other actions that round. Category:B-Class Category:Taijutsu